


i hate this

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, i hate this dont even bother reading it, inappropriate use of bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: all you need to know is the bees are fine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johniaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johniaurens/gifts).



“Are you ready beeby” james madison whispered to Tomcat Jefferson. Thomas panted with need as he writhed sexily in Jemmy jam’s grasp

“Yes honey bunches of oats, I need it” he pleaded. His voice was an unholy cacophony of desire and  _ lust. _ James madison made him so hot. Hotter than a tater tot.

James hefted the  _**bees** _ in his hand and gently stroked one along Thomas’s fuzzy cheek. The fuzz of the bee and the fuzz of the beard created a Velcro situation and it took a moment for Jim jam slam to untangle the disaster.

Slowly he lowerd the first bee to Jefferson’s ding dong. He stroked the antennae against the tip of the dangan ronpa and then went “wait this is fucked up” and released the bee. Instead he took one of those fridge magnets (you know the ones) that was the letter B and jammed it all up in Thomas’s cocked pistol ;) instead.

“Holy fuck” jefferson roared

James seductively jammed the second one in so deep that it looked like Thomas’s peen was learning to spell by contorting itself into horrible shapes. It read B B. It was amazing.

Just then Thomas’s dick exploded cum everywhere. It painted the walls white and fired both fridge magnets across the room and through the window, shattering it everywhere.

“I am in love with you, marry me” said Thomas

:”Okay” said James and they had seven children. They were all named after lettrs of the alphabet.

 

Bee End

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this so much dont even look at me


End file.
